


good morning.

by animealyssa



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Morning Sex, Oral, Oral Sex, Rough Doggy Style, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: waking up next to your mandalorian was your favorite thing ever - especially when his dick was hard and he was in a mood.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 225





	good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyoo i'm back for now if you wanna bug me on tumblr its [mandowhoreian](https://mandowhoreian.tumblr.com/)

Waking up in a daze, you stopped yourself from straight stretching out as to not disturb your sleeping partner. His breathing was steady behind you - heavy yet even, signaling he was still fast asleep and you were the first awake of the pair, something that never happened. Usually your Mandalorian was awake before you, getting up to tend to the Child or to start his day, or sometimes he’d stay and lay with you.

Getting to where you were now in your relationship with the Mandalorian wasn’t easy. He didn’t even want to admit he had feelings for you at all - but eventually he came to his senses and now here the two of you were, sleeping in his bed together every night while the Child slept in his cradle closed up near by. Now he couldn’t sleep without you by his side, nor did you rest easy without him next to yours. 

He trusted you enough to sleep without his helmet on and often you found that his head would be snuggled into the crook of your neck, breath hot against your skin. You curled into him nicely, your body and his body molding together perfectly when you slept. His arms often found themselves around your waist, dragging you as close to him as you could get. He liked to have you close to him, as close as he could get, at all times. Sleeping was no exception. 

You didn’t think that this big, scary looking Mandalorian would be this cuddly of a person, but he surprised you. When you would go to sleep he’d stroke your hair and hold you against his chest, breathing steadily to get you to fall into a deep slumber. He’d do the same in the mornings too, waking you up sweetly before he would get up with kisses on your cheek. His tenderness was something that shocked you at first, but something that grew to be your favorite thing about him.

His arms were around you tightly, as they always were. He was warm against you, heating you up. You two didn’t need a blanket because he supplied enough heat for the both of you. You faced the wall when you slept, per his request. It was the perfect opportunity for him to spoon you to his hearts content. You sighed as you tried to will yourself to go back to sleep, knowing that he was not going to wake up unless he damn well wanted too. 

You felt something poking the back of your thigh and smirked. You knew that feeling anywhere, the feeling of his morning wood. Most mornings he would wake up hard and you’d start your day off with some sex. He was very persistent on not getting out of bed most days until his problem was solved. Today would be no different, except right now you were the one awake and he was asleep.

You thought you’d have some fun. It was dark enough for you to not be able to see him, but to be safe you reached under your pillow for the blindfold you kept there and tied it around your head, wiggling in his arms and gently pushing him on his back. He didn’t stir at all, as you expected. The Mandalorian slept through anything but you didn’t think that he was going to sleep through what you were about to do. Sitting up on your knees, your hand travelled to his boxers and gently moved them down over his hardened cock, thick and inviting. Licking your lips, you bent over and began to work. 

He let out a grunt as your mouth began to suck on him. You wondered how long it was going to take for him to realize that he wasn’t dreaming - that you were waking him up by blowjob. Your fingers wrapped around his base as your tongue swirled at his tip, making him buck his hips up towards you, sending his length further down your throat. You nearly gagged at how far he went down but snapped out of it and kept working when he started to moan loudly. 

“F-fuck - not - not a dream…” he groaned, his hand immediately going to the back of your head to push you down further. You wanted to smirk but you couldn’t as his cock was all the way in your mouth as you bobbed up and down on him - so he was awake now. “God you’re so - _fuck -_ you’re so - good - good to me. Su-sucking my cock in the mor-morning.” he stuttered as you worked, feeling his cock start to twitch in your mouth. He was close to a release and you were working harder than ever before, hollowing out your cheeks and sucking on him hard. “Need - inside you. Now.”

With that, Mando pulled your head off his cock and in one swift movement, turned you around on all fours and pulled down your shorts, panties and all. You struggled to gain your balance because of the quickness of the movement but soon did, only to nearly loose it when he placed one kiss on your cunt, licking a solid stripe up to get you wet. The sensation was gone too soon but was soon replaced by an entirely different feeling.

You cried out as his cock slammed into you from behind. He wasn’t holding back - he was close so he was going to be rough and quick. His hands gripped your ass as he moaned while plowing into you, the sounds of his thrusts against your skin echoing off the walls of the ship as well as your cries of pleasure as the fire began to build inside of you. 

“Love this pussy - want it - _ugh_ \- want it every morning. Just like this.” Mando growled to you as his thrusts became deeper and even more rough than they were before. He tilted you up more to shove one hand up your shirt to tug on your breast, making you moan out even more. The adjusted angle allowed him to hit you differently - curving into you to hit your g-spot making you start to shake. He wasn’t going to hold on for much longer, his breathy pants and moans from behind you signaling he was dangerously close to a release, but wasn’t going to bring himself there before he got you there. 

You were burning up. Sweat was pouring off your body and you felt a pressure inside of you that was about to burst, a fire about to explode across your skin. You were trembling, being held up by Mando as he fucked you mercilessly, whispering into your ear how tight you were, how perfect you were, how much he adored you and the way you made him feel. 

“Gon- gonna come - oh _fuck_ gonna come - you gotta - gotta come for me, angel. Come on my - _fuck -_ ” he couldn’t finish his statement as he railed into your cunt, vice grip on your ass and tit trying to hold himself back. All you needed to hear was him moaning your name before you screamed, clenching around him as your white hot orgasm took over your body. You arched against him as he continued to fuck you through it, spasming around his cock as you scratched at his arms, moaning and crying as pleasure was overtaking your body.

Soon after you came he was right behind you, sinking his teeth into your neck as he let out a loud animalistic moan as he came. His fingers were turning white from gripping onto you so hard as he bucked himself into you, sinking his seed in your welcoming convulsing cunt as you milked him for all he was worth. He kept bucking into you until you were nearly limp in his arms, him still panting as you were coming down. 

Mando slid out of you, holding you up as he placed a kiss on your cheek softly. 

“Good morning.” 


End file.
